The Garbage Pail Kids Movie: The Continuation
by Happy Dream Lands
Summary: Takes place right after the events of The GPK Movie. Ali Gator doesn't believe that the other Garbage Pail Kids (Ultra Violet and Banana Anna) are dead, and soon he learns he has a reason to believe so: while reminiscing in a dump with Greg, Valerie, Nat, Phil, Tessie, and Windy, he finds a clue that suggests that they are in fact alive! Ali Gator is now undercover!
1. Chapter 1: A Big-Lipped Alligator Moment

Author's Note: This fan fiction is meant to fill as many plot holes as possible that I have found in the movie, and that made other people feel like there were too many cliffhangers. Examples of these plot holes: • Are the GPKs from space or what? • Why was Juice beating up Dodger in the first place? • How did Manzini and the GPKs meet?

There's lots more of these. I plan on answering these and as many others as I can in order to complete the story. A new chapter will be published every two days until ten chapters are completed.

Since there are going to be ten, I plan on keeping them all short, about the same amount of words each (about 1,700 words). I want this to be as accurate and true to the story as possible, so this takes place right after the GPKs drove off at the end of the movie. Here's a full sypnosis of this fan fiction:

"Ali doesn't believe that the other Garbage Pail Kids (Ultra Violet and Banana Anna) are really dead, and soon he has a reason to think so; while he is reminiscing in a New York City dump with Greg, Phil, Nat, Valerie, Tessie and Winston, he finds a clue that suggests they are in fact alive! How's a leader supposed to enjoy his new-found freedom with his friends when there could be a chance that his other friends are alive as well? Ali goes undercover to find out the truth. Meanwhile, Dodger learns more about Manzini's history with the Garbage Pail Kids and find out the truth about their existence!"

* * *

The Garbage Pail Kids were finally free.

They had never enjoyed being isolated inside of their garbage can space ship, considering there was only so much room to fit seven decent-sized kids. While there was no way to get back to their home planet without the garbage can space ship being rebooted somehow, they were stuck on Earth.

However, they'd already accepted the fact that they would be stuck on Earth (not that they had a choice), considering how long Captain Manzini held them hostage there. And right now, as they waved back to their new friend Dodger and his boss Manzini, cherishing their new-found freedom, that felt like enough for now.

"Whoo-hoo!" Valerie Vomit chanted, still reliving the rush she got from finally being free, even though it was already an hour later. "Where're we gonna go for our first destination?" "Anywhere we want, obviously!" Greaser Greg cackled, guiding his miniature ATV through the streets.

There were three mini ATVs that the Kids were using: The first held Valerie and Greg, the second held Windy Winston and Messy Tessie, and the third held the other three Kids, Nat Nerd, Foul Phil and the leader, Ali Gator.

They had 'borrowed' them from the antique store as they were making their getaway earlier that night.

"That's right!" Winston shouted enthusiastically. "We're finally free from that stupid garbage pail!"

"And now we can go on as many adventures as we want!" seconded Messy Tessie, matching Winston's eccentric personality for a minute.

"Can we stop by a bathroom first?" moaned Nat a car over, even though he was already wetting himself. The Kids groaned in disgust, as they always did when Nat had an accident. Sometimes he would even enjoy it, which only contributed to the Kids cringing faces.

"Oh, come on!" Foul Phil whined. "That's literally the tenth time today! You're such a baby!" Foul Phil was usually the first to antagonize Nat by calling him a baby. Ironically, he is one himself.

"You guys irritate the heck outta me sometimes, ya know that?" Ali Gator said, holding his head in annoyance as he drove his ATV.

"Anyway, why don't we start by goin' to a McDonald's or somethin'?"

Suddenly, a car over, Valerie saw an opportunity. "Aww, Ali's just upset 'cause now he has no toes to munch on, huh? And now he wants McDonald's 'cause the chicken nuggets taste like toes, hmm?" Valerie giggled sadistically. Ali's head started throbbing even more from irritation.

"Was that suppos'ta be revenge from earlier when I ate your burger?!" he asked in blunt realization. Valerie only giggled louder from his reaction.

"C'mon, guys, lighten up," Greg said without taking his eyes off the road. "Hey, I know, why don't we all go to a party?" Windy and Tessie perked up one ATV over. "YEAH! A HUGE CELEBRATION OF FREEDOM!" they yelled simultaneously. "That sounds awesome!" Valerie agreed.

Most of the GPKs seemed to enjoy this idea. "Hey, that sounds fun!" Nat agreed. Greaser Greg turned the ATV he was driving, as well as Windy and Ali turning theirs. "Then it's settled!" Greaser Greg amended. "We'll ride down this street for a bit, see what we can find."

"Oh, wait, we're just gonna crash a party?" Tessie asked, her semi level-headed personality surfacing back to life.

"Why not? We have no rules to live by anymore! Who cares what the normies will think!" "Yeah, let's do it!" Winston chirped.

The GPKs began to chat amongst themselves excitedly, thinking about all the new possibilities that they could now make come to life. But Ali was being a bit quieter than usual, because a certain subject was still racking his brain...

-Did these guys forget all about Ultra Violet and Banana Anna already?- Ali said in his head, looking on at all the other Kids, who seemed completely fine. -I mean, we just found out that they're...- Ali paused for a moment, almost forgetting about steering the ATV that he, Nat and Phil were in. They took notice right away.

"Hey Ali, are you OK?" Phil asked curiously, with Nat looking on with the same amount of curiousity. Ali didn't even hear him. -Nah! There's no way!- he shouted to himself. -There's no way we were too late...-

Ending his internal conflict, Ali asked the other GPKs, "Aren't you guys even a little phased out?"

"What do you mean, Ali?" Valerie asked, truly interested. Even though she and Ali never really got along that well, she and the other Kids could tell when Ali was serious, on account he could get irritated really easily. She knew when to not mess around.

"...Aah, never mind," Ali muttered, resting his hand on his chin. "It's not impor- AH!" Windy Winston and Tessie were messing around in their ATV in front of him, nearly colliding into each other. Ali slammed on the breaks quickly, with Nat and Phil hanging on for their lives.

After a beat, both ATVs started up again, and the GPKs started driving normally.

"Stop mucking around!" Ali yelled at the two goofballs in front of him. "You two drive worse than the babies!" Ali motioned to the two Garbage Pail Kids behind him. "Hey! I resent that," Nat yelled defensively. Phil smirked. "Hey, Al, you sure you're alright, man?" Greaser Greg asked. "Like I said, I'm fine," Ali repeated.

Greaser Greg paused for a moment. He could always tell when Ali was lying, it was always so obvious. Greg scratched his head. "Well, if somethin' is botherin' ya, don't let it get ya down so much, ya hear? Especially if the situation's outta your control."

Ali stared at Greg, who was two ATVs ahead of him. Does he know what I'm thinking about? he asked himself. "... And maybe lay off all the toes," Greg giggled. The shocked look on Ali's face was priceless.

"Damn it, Greg! Don't jump on the same wagon as Valerie!"

The other Garbage Pail Kids laughed loudly at this, with Ali eventually joining in. Ali was pretty sure someone said, 'More like the same ATV!' at some point in all the laughter.

"Ha ha ha... yeah, but sorry for bein' so serious, guys. My brain was just runnin' wild from all the stuff that's been goin' on the past week. But now we're just gonna concentrate on partin'!" "See, now that's our leader!" Greg said, noticing Ali's spunk finally returning. "Let's do it!" "YEAH!" the other Garbage Pail Kid agreed.

-I'll worry about this tomorrow.- Ali said to himself. -They hafta be alive. Manzini's such a liar. He stuffed my cousin, anyway (*refer to first movie). I'll find out the truth!-

Ali looked up at all his friends, his eyes going from Greaser Greg and Valerie Vomit chatting, to Winston and Tessie trying to keep themselves focused on the road, and Nat writing something on a tiny piece of paper that looked like another one of his lame supernerd fanfics. Ali smiled. -But Greg's right. Tonight, we party!-

"By the way," Greg said suddenly, startling Ali out of his thoughts. "I wonder what Dodger and Baked Ziti are doin' right now. Hopefully gettin' rid of our useless garbage pail." Ali stared at him in total confusion.

"...Did you just call Manzini 'Baked Ziti'?"

"That's his name, right? Fettucini?"

"...Greg. _**That makes no sense**_."

* * *

Author's Note: I want this fanfiction to focus on the Garbage Pail Kids, specifically, Ali. People were complaining that the GPKs had no personalities outside of being gross, so I'm going to give them some. This way, they're more enjoyable as a whole. As I said in the note above, I will answer as many plot holes as I can as accurately as possible.

Hilariously enough, I already made some accuracy issues (i.e. I just looked at the end of the movie and realized that Ali and Tessie have to switch ATVs in order for my fanfic to make sense), but I can explain that in chapter 3. In the next chapter, we'll be concentrating on Dodger and Manzini, where Manzini decides to let Dodger in on some of his history with the Kids. Expect this new chapter to come out in two days! Thank you for reading! :D

(Update: If you guys want, check out my two parody videos of the Garbage Pail Kids on YouTube, entitled, "The GPKs On Fun Dip" and "The GPKs on Fun Dip: The Sequel"! I think you'll really like them!)


	2. Chapter 2: Manzini's Moral Dissonance

Author's Note: This next chapter is back tracking to what Dodger and Manzini are up to while the first chapter was going on. I apologize if these chapters seem a little long and dragged out. But I want to be accurate, so that includes dragged-out scenes, like in the movie. But I promise you, it's worth the read! I'll make sure to keep them shorter from now on, but let's go into chapter 2!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the antique store, Dodger and Captain Manzini had gone inside and started playing a game of checkers. Manzini said it was time for both of them to relax for a little while. Between the fashion show and freeing the Kids from the State Home For The Ugly, they hadn't even a chance to think.

"King me!" Manzini chanted proudly, observing the amount of checkers he had already gotten from Dodger. "You cheated, Captain!" Dodger said, crossing his arms rather disapprovingly.

"What do you mean? That's a king!"

"Captain, you moved two whole spaces in one turn, you can't do that."

Captain Manzini stared at the board quizzically for a moment. "Aha! It looks you're right, Dodger. Seems like it didn't take a wizard to figure **that** out!" Manzini moved his black checker back a space, giggling with Dodger. "You're getting too old, Captain," Dodger chuckled, getting up out of his seat.

"Where on Earth do you think you're going, my boy? Are you forfeiting?" Manzini said, ready to declare his victory. "Captain," Dodger said, "We've been playing for over an hour now. I'm getting dehydrated." Manzini nodded. "While you're up, could you bring me a can of coke?"

"Sure," Dodger said, ready to head up the stairs. As he was about to go up, however, he stopped abruptly, staring at something in the corner. "...What's wrong, Dodger?" Manzini said, noticing Dodger had stopped. He followed his gaze to the garbage pail, which still had green ooze coming out of it.

"Oh, that. Well, I don't think we'll need it anymore, so we should dispose of it." Captain Manzini continued staring at Dodger, expecting a nod in agreement. But Dodger's face looked worried, and his mind seemed to be wandering.

"...Captain," Dodger said hesitantly. "I know the Kids are free now, and I'm happy about that, but... I still wished we had saved the other Garbage Pail Kids. I mean, I made such a big promise, but I didn't pull through..."

Captain Manzini was silent for a moment, processing what Dodger had said. He needed Dodger to know this wasn't his fault.

"Dodger," Manzini said, "There was absolutely nothing you could do. You had to save Ali and his team, and you did. They come first. If anything, it was **my** fault. I wasn't quick enough to rescue them, so if anyone's at fault here, it's me."

"But I promised-"

"And now the Kids are free! That's the best gift you could have given them! I'm sure they're fine, Dodger."

Dodger wanted to believe Manzini, but something in the Captain's words threw Dodger off. Something seemed wrong about the way he was trying to persuade him to not feel guilty, almost like he didn't want him to know something. But Dodger's head was pounding, and he wasn't in the mood to ponder about something that probably wasn't even real.

"...You're right, Captain. I'm worrying too much about this. I'll go get those drinks now." Dodger made his way up the stairs, still having thoughts racking his brain, trying to ignore them.

After Dodger closed the door, Captain Manzini wiped some sweat off his forehead. He felt bad lying about the other Kids to Dodger, but it was ultimately for his own protection. There was more going on than it seemed with those two Kids...

"I'm back!" Dodger said brightly, holding two coke cans in his hand. He made his way down the stairs and walked over to the miniature table they were playing checkers at. It was old and wooden, so Dodger was careful not to get a splinter as he set the cans down.

"So where were we?" Dodger said, seemingly recovered from their conversation a few minutes ago. But Manzini didn't move. "Captain?" Dodger said, trying to get his boss's attention. "Captain?"

Manzini grabbed hold of Dodger's shoulders and spoke to him seriously. "Dodger, I've been observing your behavior with the Kids the past week, and I know you're a very well-behaved boy, so I feel that I should let you in on more information about the Garbage Pail Kids."

Dodger looked shocked. "What do you mean? Like, where they come from?" "Exactly," the Captain said, getting up from his chair and opening a safe hidden behind a broken TV (the one Tessie tried to fix with her snot *refer to movie).

He opened it and took out a green, miniature bottle that looked similar to the green ooze coming out of the garbage pail. Manzini walked back over to Dodger and squeezed some of it inside his already halfway consumed coke.

Dodger was as curious as ever. "Captain, what the heck is this?" he asked, watching as the brown coke color took on a nasty green one, as if Valerie Vomit had thrown up all over his soda. Manzini squeezed some in his drink as well, then ordered Dodger to drink it. Dodger cringed, but swallowed it anyway. Suddenly, he felt sleepy. "C...Captain?" he groaned, falling off his chair. Before he fell asleep, he saw that Manzini had almost passed out as well, and heard him say:

"I will tell you all about the Garbage Pail Kids."

* * *

Author's Note: The theme throughout this fan fiction is pretty much going to go like this: alternating between what the GPKs are doing and what Dodger and Manzini are doing, until they meet up with each other again in a later chapter.

If you had read the first chapter as well, you most likely noticed that I like using references from the actual movie in order to make the fanfic that much more accurate. I'll do at least one in all ten chapters because I find them very useful.

In the next chapter, the Garbage Pail Kids are going to be revisiting some old friends from the movie. Can you guess who I'm talking about? Expect this chapter in 2 days! Adios!


	3. Chapter 3: Rooting For The Empire State

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to all the nice feedback you guys have given me in your reviews. I'm so happy to see people that enjoyed the movie and are now enjoying my fan fiction! Super appreciate it guys, I literally almost died from happiness overload! XD

Also, you might have noticed that I uploaded a new cover image. I thought that would add a nice touch to the fan fiction. Now let's recap with the GPKs!

As I stated in my last author's note, in this chapter, the GPKs are being revisited by some old friends (which I'm sure you guys have figured out who they are already) and have their party plans exchanged for a trip that they'll soon find out is, in their opinion, one of the funnest places they've ever gone to.

So, in other words, three time's a charm! Chapter 3, everyone!

* * *

"Oh, shoot! **That's** how you pronounce it?" Greaser Greg asked, totally oblivious. Ali Gator and the other Garbage Pail Kids shook their heads. "We've said Manzini's name like a hundred times!" Valerie Vomit stated. She raised an eyebrow as she watched Greg while he tried to remember the thousand times they've said 'Captain Manzini'.

"Huh. How'd I miss that?" Greaser Greg turned back to the street, where he had said there should be a lot of parties going on, since it was almost summer time. They were still driving their miniature ATVs, but they had just gone up a dangerous hill that was leading to the end of the street, where there was a 'NO TRESPASSING' sign in big letters, with the end of a cliff right behind it.

"I think we should stop now, I think these are the places," Tessie said, pointing in the direction of a house that had a bunch of different colored lights flashing from the windows and thumping music that made the street vibrate. "Yeah, OK," Greg agreed, pulling on the brake of his and Valerie's ATV. But the ATVs kept moving. "What's going on?" Windy Winston asked, noticing that Greg's ATV wouldn't stop.

"Is it just me, or are these brakes not workin'?" Greg grunted, trying and retrying to stop the car. "Oh, toothpaste!"

"Let me try to fix it," Ali said, ready to climb over to Winston's and Tessie's ATV. A large bump on the road made Ali fall on his face. "Ouch! I think I bit my tongue." Ali said, rubbing his tongue.

Tessie switched ATVs too, going into Nat Nerd's and Foul Phil's (now they're all in the right ATVs! *refer to end of movie). "Hmm, these brakes aren't working either. Hey, I know what to do!"

Tessie swiped a generous amount of snot from her nose and shoved it inside the brakes. Then (for some ungodly reason), also put some on the wheels to make them stop. It made the ATV swerve like crazy.

"Why would you do that?!" Nat exclaimed, noticing the ATV losing control. "It didn't work the last time you tried it!" "Hey, snot fixes everything," Tessie interjected, crossing her arms. The edge of the cliff kept growing closer and closer, and finally, the ATVs crashed right through it.

"Hey, it's a fun ride!" Phil yelled excitedly, as the other GPKs screamed in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my God, this is a large drop!"

"Where did my glasses go?!"

"But we have a baby on board!"

"I'm gonna vomit!"

"Really, Valerie?! On my chains **and** my pocket knife?!"

"Wheeeee!"

"You guys owe me chicken nuggets for thiiiiiis!"

A few hours later, the GPKs woke up from their horror story of a night. It was still dark outside, but it looked like it was almost morning. They weren't injured at all, remarkably, but they each had a couple of scratches on their faces, legs and arms.

The ATVs weren't so lucky. They were severely damaged, with the wheels torn off, and one of them was collapsed completely.

Ali and Winston happened to be the first ones to wake up, and what they saw first was shocking:

" _The bikers from The Toughest Bar In The World_?!" they both exclaimed at the same time, seeing all 7 bikers lined up and ready to greet them. The leader biker rode up to them.

"Hey fellas!" he said cheerfully. "We saw you guys fall all the way down that 50 ft. cliff a few hours ago, how crazy was that? Luckily, we were about to pull a stunt just like that on our own, when we saw you guys about to ride off the edge! So, we laid down a huge mattress to cushion your fall!"

Ali and Winston looked down to see that they were in fact on a giant mattress, as were the other Kids, whom were still unconscious.

"Well, I'm glad you guys saved us," Ali said, high-fiving the leader biker and Winston high-fiving the others. Ali looked up, noticing the lights in the houses on the cliff were turned off. "But it looks like we missed out on the party."

"Party? Oh yeah!" the biker leader said suddenly. "We were at that party earlier last night, before we decided to do the stunt. Some of the people there remembered you guys from the fashion show. People kept sayin' how epic that fart-attack Winston did was." Winston smiled proudly.

"Anyway, they knew we're friends with you guys, so they asked us if we ran into you, if you could make dresses for some fashion shows in New York City with them!"

"Seriously?" Ali and Winston said, with the other Garbage Pail Kids now slowly waking up. Ali looked at Winston, who shook his head. Ali turned back to the biker. "Well, we appreciate the offer, but we don't do that anymo-"

"We can help you look for some supplies in the dump or somethin'! The dump in NYC always has some cool stuff that's actually pretty useful!"

Ali paused. -Isn't that where that garbage truck that supposedly euthanized Ultra Violet and Banana Anna went?- he asked himself. If the Garbage Pail Kids knew anything about Earth, it was garbage. Garbage trucks, dumps, and of course, garbage pails.

If they went to that dump, maybe there'd be a clue that Ultra Violet and Banana Anna had escaped! Ali pondered for a moment, turning to the other six Kids, then turning back to the leader. Ali shook his hand.

"You know what? I think that would be a great idea," he said slowly, a smile creeping on his face. The six other Garbage Pail Kids looked confused, as they were expecting Ali to decline the offer. Greg gave Ali a suspicious look.

"Awesome!" the leader biker exclaimed enthusiastically. "Why don't we get rollin', then?"

Each Garbage Pail Kid got on one of the bikes with one of the bikers, ready to start riding. The bikers and the Kids took off, getting on a thruway with a green sign that read, 'New York City- 300 miles'.

* * *

Author's Note: It's starting to get interesting! Ali better be careful about how he behaves on the trip, or suspicious Greg might just find out his ulterior motive! Also, the reason why Ali isn't telling the Garbage Pail Kids about his suspicions about Violet and Anna will be fully explained in chapter 5.

But let's talk about the next chapter: chapter 4. Don't worry, Dodger and Manzini didn't die from the mysterious potion (I apologize if it looked like that!), they are going to be entering a place that only Manzini's subconscious is aware of. Expect many pasta jokes in the next chapter.

Again, thank you all for the continued support! I'll try my best to make this a great fan fiction. See you all in chapter 4! :D

(Also, I have no clue where exactly the events of the GPK movie took place, so I'm just gonna say they live right outside of New York State. Just wanted to clear that up. OK, bye for real! Expect chapter 4 in two days!)


	4. Chapter 4: Pandora's Box Office Bomb

Author's Note: Hi again, everyone! I don't have too much to say in the author's note section this time, so I'll do a briefing of this chapter and then we'll get right into it!

So now we're back to Dodger and Manzini, who both took a mysterious potion back in chapter 2 that made them fall asleep. Manzini plans to tell Dodger all about the Kids' existence while asleep, but it's much more than that. How so? Let's find out! Presenting, chapter 4!

* * *

"Ugh... Captain, why'd ya make me drink that? Tasted disgusting, as if I really **did** suck face with Valerie when she asked me to- (*refer to movie)," Dodger stopped abruptly as he realized he was in a completely empty, green room, with sludge running all the way down the walls. He also noticed that Captain Manzini was no where in sight.

"Captain? Where are you? Where are **we**?" Dodger walked straight ahead, where he saw never ending rows of walls covered in sticky green slime. They oozed right up to his toes, where he shook them off.

"Ali would've enjoyed that," Dodger mumbled to himself, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"I'm right over here, Dodger!" a voice said, coming from behind Dodger. Dodger turned around, relieved. "Oh, hey Captain, where'd you-" Dodger paused, his face instantly scrunched up in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Manzini asked, oblivious. "Uh..." Dodger hesitated.

"...Captain, why have you... turned into... a giant bowl of spaghetti?" Manzini looked at Dodger, then looked down to see his entire body was replaced by a giant bowl of spaghetti.

Manzini made a disapproving face, realizing the joke fate just played on him.

"I am **quite** aware my name sounds like a type of pasta, but **this** is going too far!" Manzini exclaimed angrily, with Dodger laughing. But Manzini regained his calmness almost instantaneously, he's that kind of guy.

"Well Dodger, this is a dream, after all, so strange things are bound to happen. At any rate, welcome to Pandora's Vault!"

"Vault?" Dodger asked, tilting his head to the side. "I thought it was called Pandora's Box?"

"Well, there **was** a box back then, but this place is Pandora's Box reincarnated. I present to you, Pandora's Vault! Also known as, my own subconscious."

"Wait..." Dodger paused. "Are you saying that we're inside a part of your mind right now?"

"Correct! And that potion that I gave you and myself allowed us access here!"

"And my dream is linked to your subconscious right now?"

"Yes! Correct!"

"But wait- why do you have that potion in the first place?"

"Hold on, Dodger," Manzini said, making a stopping gesture with one of the spaghetti strands. "I'll explain everything soon. Right now I want to inform you about this place. Watch this."

With a snap of his spaghetti fingers, the room instantly became lit up, and the green ooze was gone, being replaced by light.

Across the hallway appeared several floating documents, each with a bunch of handwriting on them. Dodger could not believe his eyes.

"What're all these pieces of paper, Captain?" Dodger asked curiously. He walked up to one and touched it lightly. It disappeared, then reappeared quickly.

Captain Manzini cleared his throat. "Ah, well, this is Pandora's Vault, where records of the Garbage Pail Kids- or the reincarnated seven deadly sins -are kept. These are all very important documents, everything one would need to know about them. Since I am one of the only wizards on Earth, I was chosen by a higher being to be the Garbage Pail Kids'... oh, we'll say... 'Keeper'. This way, they wouldn't get too out of control."

"Wow," Dodger said, his eyes glassy. "So it was a bad thing that we let them go?" "No," Manzini replied, shaking his head. "Recently, I realized that we actually **need** the Kids in order for mankind to survive. We have to know that good cannot exist without sin. Otherwise, we are nothing."

Dodger pondered for a moment. "So... if you really think about it, bad can actually be good sometimes?"

"Yes, just be less of the bad and more of the good." Dodger eyes lit up. "That... actually makes a lot of sense."

"Right?" Manzini tried to walk, but his entire body was still a giant bowl of pasta, and a large gallon of sauce spilled on the floor. Dodger giggled.

"Darn it," Manzini groaned. "How many times do I have to clean this Vault?! Ahem, anyway, let me tell you about the night I met the Garbage Pail Kids. Now, since I am a wizard, I am immortal and have always been an adult. I already knew I'd be visited by the Kids at some point, as I had already accessed Pandora's Vault, and read a document stating that it would happen at some point."

Manzini cleared his throat again. "The Kids crashed at around nine o'clock about six months ago. I was closing shop, when I saw a large garbage pail outside. I walked out, and there I saw the Kids. They were all fine, even though it was quite an impact they had. Ali had asked me right away if I could repair their ship, while the others wanted to stay and play around. I couldn't have that, and I didn't have the right magic to send them off, so I trapped them in the pail-"

"But then Violet and Anna escaped before you could trap **them**." "Precisely," Manzini said.

"So it became a routine: the Garbage Pail Kids wanted to get out, and I had to keep them contained. I couldn't go out and find the other two, or else the others would have found a way to escape. So I stayed at the shop and monitored them."

Manzini snapped his spaghetti fingers again, causing a light to overpower the room...

Back in reality, Manzini and Dodger woke up. It was now morning, and their checker game was still on the wooden table.

Manzini stretched his body, which was now back to normal. "Ah... much better," his said, satisfied. He helped Dodger up, whom was still rubbing his eyes.

Manzini held up the potion bottle.

"So you see, Dodger, I use this potion in order to access that part of my mind, in case new documents appear. Even though I let the Kids go, I am still the Keeper, so I still get documents regularly about the Kids' whereabouts. And it seems that they are on their way to New York City."

"Aw, I'm jealous! But I'm glad they're having fun," Dodger said cheerfully. "I was wondering what they were up to. By the way, do they know about that? Pandora's Vault, I mean?"

Manzini shook his head. "Only Ali Gator is aware of the Vault. Like I said earlier, the other Kids were playing around in the antique store, so I didn't have time to tell them."

"So that's everything?" Dodger asked. Manzini hesitated in his mind. He had to tell him what really happened to the other Kids recently...

"Well, other than the fact that there is an entire planet of the Garbage Pail Kids, yeah, that's it!" Manzini lied.

Manzini chuckled. "Just thought I'd inform you. I doubt I'll need to access Pandora's Vault as often now that I have freed the Kids, but they are still, in fact, kids, and they need monitoring. So Dodger, from now on I want you to take this potion two times each day so you can access Pandora's Vault and read any new documents that come up. The Kids **need** to be protected. So, Dodger,"- Manzini put the potion in Dodger's hand - "you are now the Co-Keeper of the Garbage Pail Kids!"

Dodger smiled, realizing the amazing information he just obtained directly from his boss/wizard. "Thanks, Captain. I understand everything a lot better now. Except..."

"... What?"

"You said there's a **whole planet** of the Garbage Pail Kids?"

"Eeyup."

"Don't the Kids want to get back home, though?"

"I think they're fine here for now."

"And there's more of them."

"Yup."

"... Well, thanks for the nightmares, Captain!"

* * *

Author's Note: Boy, this was actually a tough chapter to do; I was afraid I'd pass two days! The reason I had trouble was because I wanted to make sure some stuff was revealed, but not with **too** much unnecessary information, to the point where the story would be confusing.

I had to rewrite almost the entire chapter after I read a different version aloud yesterday and realized it was too complicated (who wants to think too much while reading a fan fiction?). Luckily, I fixed it right up, and then I came up with the Keeper concept! I'm happy I did, and now some plot holes have been filled, such as:

•Are the Garbage Pail Kids aliens?

• How did the Garbage Pail Kids and Manzini meet/ how'd they get in the antique store?

• Is there a whole planet of the Garbage Pail Kids?

I'll be answering many more of these questions as the chapters go on, making them as based on the movie as possible, until chapter 10. But the next chapter, chapter 5, is probably going to be the most fun.

This is where Ali finally gets his first lead on where the two other Garbage Pail Kids went (which means they aren't dead, yay!) while the other six GPKs and the biker gang wreak havoc in a certain musuem and toy store. Thanks for reading, guys! See you in chapter 5! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Took The Bad Lead Seriously

Author's Note: Okay, so the lead Ali gets really **isn't** a bad lead at all, but I just love making these titles based on the GPK Movie tropes and idioms. Anyway, let's talk about chapter 5 for a moment:

This is the chapter that Ali finally finds a clue that convinces him that Violet and Anna are alive, but he feels he has to keep it a secret from the others. Why? Well, let's find out!

* * *

After a four hour drive to the City, the Garbage Pail Kids looked as sleepy as ever. Being on the back of a motorcycle for a long period of time like that doesn't leave a lot of options for things to do.

Foul Phil kept playing 'I Spy' with the other GPKs until they got tired of it and the leader biker offered to play with him instead.

It was true, the Kids stopped at a McDonald's so Ali Gator could finally get his chicken nuggets he was craving so badly, and so Nat Nerd could clean himself up in the restroom (because of course he would wet himself again), but they still felt very sluggish even after stretching their legs.

Well, everyone except Ali, who was very eager to get to the dump.

"We're here, guys!" he said quickly, getting off of the motorcycle. The bikers had parked inside a large parking garage, where other vehicles were scattered across it.

Ali shook the GPKs. "Let's get to that dump, pronto!" But the rest of Garbage Pail Kids were practically falling off the harveys, their eyes visibly closed.

Even Greg seemed a little wobbly, reminding him of himself when he got drunk earlier that week with the bikers (*refer to movie). Ali pulled Valerie Vomit up, but she just fell back down.

"C'mon, guys! Find y'er stamina! We're here now, so let's get a move on!" The other bikers tried to shake them a little too, surprised at how exhausted they were even though they didn't drive. "Hold on, Ali," the leader biker said, walking past him to the others. "I know what'll wake them up..." He cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, before we go to the dump, wanna take a trip to FAO Schwartz?"

That got the Kids' attention right away, and they all spring up, getting off the motorcycles and beaming excitedly. "That'd be awesome!" Valerie exclaimed.

Ali shook his head in disapproval. Nope. No way. They needed to get to that dump. _**Now**_.

Ali tugged on the leader biker's jacket. "Um, dude? N-Not... that that's a bad idea or anything, but... isn't that fashion show thing coming up soon? We should probably go get those supplies right away... or else we might be late!"

The leader biker waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Aw, don't worry about that now, man. It's not until the end of the week. If we look for stuff tomorrow, then work a few hours the rest of the week, we'll be ready for the show on Friday night! That means we've got all day to chillax!"

The leader biker turned around to the six other GPKs and the six other bikers. "Let's head out!"

 _A half hour later:_

Soon, the group of fourteen were inside the giant toy store, exploring the whole place. Valerie and Tessie were looking at a bunch of dolls in one aisle, while Phil watched as Winston overused a whoopee cushion in another.

Across the store, Greg walked over to a saleswoman and asked her, "Do you guys sell any pocket knives?" holding up the one Valerie puked on earlier. The saleswoman cringed.

"This is a great new costume!" Nat said, walking out of a changing area, where he was wearing a new super hero costume. He looked pretty satisfied with it, making awkward super hero poses in front of a mirror.

"It's about time. That other one was starting to stink like crazy." Ali emerged out of a dressing room right next to Nat's, where he was wearing a detective costume, complete with a hat and (fake) cigar.

Out of no where, Greg ran right where Ali and Nat were. "Hey guys," he said, panting. He observed Ali's attire, holding a thumbs up in approval. "Lookin' good, Ali!" "Why're you outta breath?" Ali asked curiously, noticing Greg sweating and his stained pocket knife gone.

Greg crossed his arms. "That sales lady started chasin' me around the store! She told me I was too young to own a pocket knife! Then she took it from me an' started chasin' me even more! Can ya believe that? I sure can't! Anyway, the bikers said they're done chattin' up all the chicks in the lobby, so we're gonna head out to the history musuem next."

Ali paused. He had to get to that dump. If he didn't go soon, any leads would either be damaged or destroyed inside the huge and disgusting dump.

"Uh... actually, I'm gonna head to the dump early, so... we can get a head start! Yeah! Ha ha! So yeah, see ya!" Ali ran out of the store in a jiff, still wearing the detective disguise. Greg crossed his arms again, noticing Ali was not acting himself. Greg turned to Nat, whom was watching Ali run through the aisle. "Have you **always** worn that?" Greg asked. Nat crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hey, you gotta pay for that!" the clerk yelled at Ali. Ali responded by throwing one of his toes he was saving for later in the clerk's hands. "Keep the change!" he yelled.

 _At the NYC Dump:_

At the dump, Ali searched and searched for any sign that would suggest Violet and Anna had been there. He checked under a giant piece of metal for a lost bikini bottom, a banana peel, anything. "This is gonna take forever..." Ali moaned, about to give up. But when he looked up again, he saw something that made his eyes light up: a dog!

"Wait a minute... I recognize you!" he said, walking up to the tiny white dog. "You're Ultra Violet's dog! I wasn't expecting to see you ever again!" Ali pet the dog excitedly, and the dog bit Ali's already worn out yellow shirt in overactive response.

"Good boy!" Ali said. "Do you know where your owner went?" The dog responded by shaking his head forlornly. Ali smiled. "It's okay, maybe I can take you around the city tomorrow and have you sniff out some evidence of where they went. Ah'm just happy I found any kind of lead at all!" Ali thought for a moment.

"I need to contact Dodger about this somehow. Hm, wonder if Manzini told him about Pandora's Vault yet... I can't tell the others, though." Ali turned back to the dog.

"Even though you're alive, it still wouldn't be enough proof for the others that Violet and Anna weren't euthanized. I mean, **I** know it is, but the others will think I'm in denial because I have so much pride about protecting the GPKs... 'cause I'm the leader, or whatever."

"Found you!" a voice said, making Ali's entire body shake out of surprise.

Ali turned around quickly to find that the bikers and the six other GPKs were all the way across the dump, walking toward them. Ali whispered to the dog.

"Listen, I want you to go find some evidence about Violet's and Anna's whereabouts. In the mornin', meet me back here so I can contact Dodger and see what leads ya got." The fluffy white dog nodded in response, running the opposite direction, out of the dump.

"Jeez, Ali," Greg said, with him and the others reaching him. They were holding a bunch of supplies such as sewing machines and fabrics. "You were here longer than the rest of us, and you hadn't even found any supplies yet!"

"Wait, how long were ya guys **out** here?" Ali asked, nervously smoking his inactive cigar. Valerie spoke up. "Well, we got kicked out of the history museum after **somebody** tried to steal a 1930s pocket knife from one of the exhibits! So we've been here for a while, just on the opposite side of the dump."

"Uh, whaddaya mean, **tried**?" Greg protested proudly, showing off the same pocket knife Valerie was talking about. "This beauty's a lot betta than the other one anyway."

 _Earlier at the history museum:_

Greg and the bikers were messing around in the Prohibition Artifacts exhibit on the second floor. Valerie had gone in to scold them, as did Tessie. "Greg, get down from there an' stop actin' like a fool!"

"Says the girl who sings 'la la la' obnoxiously on a regular basis!" Greg cackled, coaxing the bikers to help him on to a sqaure piece of glass, which was protecting the knife he stole later.

"Drop the attitude!" Tessie hissed. "What would Ali say about that?"

"Ali? Pbbt. Ali always sides with me. Me an' him are **tight**." "I thought you said he's been actin' strange lately?" Valerie asked. "Well, yeah, he has..." Greg paused unexpectedly.

"...I was expectin' him to shop at Croc's."

"You really think that's it?" Valerie asked, a hand on her hip.

"Well, yeah." Greg shrugged.

Valerie sighed dramatically and turned to Tessie. "Greasers aren't exactly known for their intelligence."

 _Present time:_

The GPKs were still oohing and aahing over the knife Greg had successfully stolen, except Valerie and Tessie, who just looked annoyed. Greg turned to Ali.

"Hey, were you talkin' to somebody? I thought I heard a woofin' sound come from ova here." "Nah..." Ali shook his head, a droplet of sweat barely visible. "I was just havin' trouble findin' supplies, was all."

The leader biker clasped his hands. "Alright guys, time t' go. We'll stay at my friend's place for the week. He lives just around the corner." The GPKs and the bikers exited the dump with their supplies. Greg stole a glance at Ali. -For once, Valerie might be right. There's more to this.- he said to himself.

* * *

Author's Note: We're halfway there! Clap clap! Just five more chapters to go! I'm so happy with how good this fan fiction is coming out. I really appreciate the support, guys! :D

In chapter 6, as expected, we're going back to Dodger and Manzini, where Juice unexpectedly shows up at the antique store and makes amends with Dodger, much like Tangerine tried to do.

This is also where it is revealed why exactly Juice was bullying Dodger in the first place! So, why is Juice's name Juice? Why did I suddenly include these characters in the story? Will Blythe ever get any role in this fan fiction? Find out in the next chapter of The Garbage Pail Kids: The Continuation! :D

(Update: I've hit a writer's block and I need some extra ideas for the next chapter. If you guys have anything, please suggest some in the review section! Thanks, guys!)


	6. Chapter 6: Designated Juice

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all of the great suggestions, you've really helped me out of my block. You guys are awesome! :D

I've decided that Ali will end up contacting Dodger in the next chapter, and Messy Tessie happens to find out about it ( using a certain suggestion! :D) so that way we can just concentrate on Dodger, Manzini and Juice in this chapter. I apologize for posting this one late, my bad!

I'll use as many of the suggestions as possible in this chapter, so let's get to it!

* * *

Dodger was sweeping up the antique store, every now and then getting the broom stuck on some leftover green ooze from the garbage pail. Manzini had told Dodger to clean up the store after checking Pandora's Vault, while he went to dispose of the garbage pail and run an errand at the sweat shop.

But as Manzini left with the pail in hand, the ooze continued dribbling out uncontrollably, causing Dodger to have to clean the droplets off the ground. Dodger groaned. -This is expected when you meet alien kids.- he said in his head.

As Dodger wiped the sticky ooze up, the bell above the front door which signaled a customer had walked in, went off. Dodger looked up quickly. "Hello, how may I...?!" Dodger's jaw dropped, realizing who just walked in.

"J-J-Juice?!" he yelled, ready to attack again like he did at the fashion show (*refer to movie), but he was still shaking a little.

Juice didn't notice Dodger at first, muttering to himself, "Where's that creep?" until he saw him in attack mode across the room. Juice shut the door.

Dodger panicked in his head, glancing quickly behind Juice, realizing Blythe and Wally weren't with him. -Good, he didn't bring back up.- he sighed to himself. Juice walked up to him slowly, then pulled his signature sunglasses off. "Hey," he said, no real emotion in his voice yet.

Dodger's guard was still up. Juice ignored it. "Yo, I have somethin' to say, so listen up." Dodger took a breath and slowly stood on his feet, no longer shaking. "What is it?" he asked, his face hard.

"... I hate abandoning my principles like this out of pity, but Tangerine demanded that ah came here... to apologize. I was wrong to have attacked ya like that, just 'cause I was jealous."

Dodger paused. -What is he talking about?- he asked himself. -Jealous of **me**?-

Dodger took another breath, trying to forget the fight at the fashion show. "Well... I never understood why you were attacking me in the first place... I guess I never really thought about it, though."

Juice scratched the back of his head. "Well, I mean... you're lucky. I mean, you don't have any real parents, but at least ya got that magic creep t' help ya get so smart. You always get better grades than me in school 'cause of him. Ah'm in college, but ah've never been one o' the top students like you."

Dodger paused. "Well, yeah, I mean... Captain Manzini teaches me a lot. He's always been the wisdom type guy, and he helps me with all kinds of things."

Dodger cleared his throat. "I appreciate what you had to say, and now I feel kind of sorry for you, but... like I said to Tangerine, I can't forgive you. I won't accept your apology. There was just too much damage done." Dodger crossed his arms to make his point.

Juice half nodded and pulled his sunglasses back over his head, ready to exit the store. Dodger was about to go back to sweeping, but saw an oppurtunity. "Wait," he said, with Juice turning back around. "I've always been curious... why's your name 'Juice'?"

Juice made a disapproving face, similar to the one that Manzini made when he turned into a bowl of pasta in Pandora's Vault.

He mumbled something that sounded like, "Like freaking Dodger is a better name," but decided to reveal it anyway, or else he'd get an ear full from Tangerine later.

"Well... mah mom was always obsessed with that borin' poem 'Romeo and Juliet', and mah dad was crazy for fruit... like, seriously, he went to fruit rehab... so... my real name is Juliet." Dodger smirked, trying to cover his face with his hands.

"Oh, shut up and listen!" Juice yelled, blushing just a little bit. "Anyway, mah dad preferred t' call me Juice... when I saw him, that is, 'cause he never did leave that fruit rehab after I was born... so it was convenient when Tangerine came around, 'cause I felt less uncomfortable with mah name an' everythin', so... yeah. I had a bad childhood, my parents barely cared where I was 'cause they were so obsessed with their own stuff, but I didn't care. An' I still don't! Ah'm an adult now, so ah can do whatever I want!"

Dodger shook his head. Juice was much worse than he thought he was, but he'll figure it out over time, once he hits rock bottom. But for now, Dodger would just agree with him. "Yeah, you **are**... an adult."

"And remember that, creep! Remember, the only reason ah even came here was 'cause Tangerine told me to. Overall, ah'm just glad I got all that outta my system! My principles are the only thing that really keep me goin', and that's the only thing I care about, not someone else's **feelings** , or whatever. That said, see ya 'round, creep!" Juice cackled to himself, about to reach for the door handle.

"Dodger, I'm baaaack!" Manzini sung cheerfully, holding a bag of powder in his hands. "Could you help me find a place to put this cockroach powder? So far I have no use for it, but..." Almost immediately, Manzini stopped in his tracks, making eye contact with Juice, then Dodger. Manzini gasped. "Don't worry, Dodger! I'll save you!"

Manzini quickly threw a large amount of the powder on to Juice's head, which in turn transformed him into a giant cockroach, complete with waving anteannas and a disgusting body. Manzini then walked right up to him and sqaushed him.

"There," Manzini said to himself, as proud as ever. He turned to Dodger, who had a look on his face that was hard to read. Manzini put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright now, Dodger? He won't get near you again."

"Jeez, Captain!" Dodger said, his face shocked. "I mean, thanks, but... you **sqaushed** him! That was a little uncalled for! Aren't you the one who's always preaching about 'conceding with grace'?!"

"But Dodger, he **had** to be taught a lesson, don't you think?" Manzini asked, surprised at Dodger's reaction. Dodger thought for a moment, then chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Captain. I'll go finish sweeping up, then I'll close up shop early."

Manzini paused. "Oh, that's right! We need to finish that checkers game, don't we? I won't cheat this time, I promise!"

Manzini and Dodger laughed with each other for two whole minutes, until someone else walked into the shop.

"Hey, what's up?" the person said, turning out to be Blythe. She entered the shop, and Dodger and Manzini stood in silence.

"I heard Juice was here, so I-" Blythe paused when she noticed a cockroach on the ground, the one Juice turned into. "Aw, you guys never told me you sold cockroaches! I used to eat these all the time when I lived in the wild as a kid!"

She scooped the insect up, not realizing it was Juice. She licked her lips. "This is gonna be a great dinner! Oh, here ya go," - she threw a quarter at Manzini - "See ya! I hope that bruise heals soon, Dodg!"

She ran out of the antique store, excited as ever, as Dodger and Manzini started laughing again.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks again for the awesome suggestions, guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Any suggestions I didn't use in this chapter will be used in the next chapter and chapter 8 instead. :D

In chapter 7, we're going back to the GPKs, where Tessie ends up finding out about Ali's whole ulterior motives involving Violet and Anna, which compromises Ali's whole plan. Ali's gonna be running around the whole city in the next chapter!

(On a completely different side note, are you guys gonna watch the Impractical Jokers: Live Punishment Special tonight? I can't wait for that. It's on channel 246 at 10:00pm tonight if you want to watch it! :D)

You guys know the drill, see you in 2 days! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Sealed Evil In A Fridge

Author's Note: I can't believe we made it to chapter 7! I appreciate all the support you guys have given me the whole time. This is where things **really** take a turn. (This is one of the longer chapters because a lot of stuff happens, so I apologize for that!)

In this chapter, Tessie ends up learning about Ali's ulterior motives and the missing Kids! Will she keep the secret to herself, or will her concerns cause her to tell the other Garbage Pail Kids and ruin the whole plan?!

* * *

"Yehaaaw!" Valerie Vomit yelled the next morning, swinging off of a already-in-motion fan on the ceiling. Greg was holding a remote control in his hand on the floor, controlling the speed of the fan. "Who's bein' the fool now?" he chortled, making the fan go so fast that Valerie fell straight into a vase.

The Kids were at the leader bikers' friends house, which was actually one of the female bikers from the bar fight scene (*refer to movie). She and her friends were out of town for the time being, so the leader biker had called her and got permission for him, the six other bikers and the Kids to crash in her house.

Inside the living room, Valerie's head was throbbing, laying on the ground from the impact of the fall. She observed the shattered glass next to her. "Greg! Why'd ya do that?" The leader biker, who was watching TV on the sofa next to them, waved his hand in the air again.

"It's cool, Val," he said stoically, half his mind in the TV and the other in reality. "Melissa won't care about that. Her friends are always trashin' this place anyway." Foul Phil was also in the living room, playing amongst himself.

Tessie and Winston were messing around in the kitchen, pretending to be chefs. Tessie had made 'snot soup', while Winston pretended to judge it. Meanwhile, Nat Nerd was reading one of his superhero comics. All the GPKs were present... except Ali.

 _At the NYC Dump:_

Ali had met up with the tiny white pup, asking him if he got any leads. The dog responded by pointing out (with 'woof woof woofs') that a banana slick trail was found in the back of a store 7 blocks over, leading behind a large gate that, unfortunately, was too large for the dog to get over.

Ali nodded then stood up. "Thanks," Ali pat the dog, then put his scaley fingers to his head.

He concentrated for a full minute, then shouted in his head, - **Pandora's Vault, access!** \- causing himself to disappear. The dog then proceeded to walk around the dump, stopping when he saw a chew toy and started playing with it.

 _At The Antique Shop:_

Dodger was in the antique shop, sweeping up and painting red 'SALE' signs like he always did after school.

Manzini walked in, carrying some more boxes of the equipment that the Kids stole from the sweat shop (*refer to movie).

"Dodger," - Manzini asked, tossing him the green potion, which he was also carrying - "check for new documents after you finish that. I must return these at once."

"You got it, Captain," Dodger replied, finishing up the sign he was painting.

Dodger looked down at the potion, which seemed to never run out no matter how much of it he consumed. "That's pretty cool," he said to himself, taking a swig of the potion and falling asleep.

When Dodger woke up, he instantly heard a very familiar voice. "Yo, Dodger! Can ya hear me?"

Dodger rubbed his eyes, then stopped when he saw that a hologram of Ali was standing right in front of him (Back in reality, Manzini's head started throbbing sharply. 'Ow!' he yelped. 'What was that?').

"Ali?" Dodger asked, his eyes wide. "H-How did you get here without the potion? I mean, Manzini told me you were the only one aware of this place... but he never told me you could get in here without the potion!"

Ali cleared his now static-looking throat. "Thank God he told ya 'bout the Vault. I was afraid you wouldn't be in here when ah tried t' contact ya. And by the way, ah'm an **alien** , Dodg. Ah'm pretty capable to do things like this, ya know. I don't need some lousy potion."

"Oh, okay. Then... what're you doing here?" Dodger asked. Ali looked down for a moment. He took a breath.

"Dodg... this ain't gonna be easy for you to here, but... Manzini lied about the other Kids." Dodger looked puzzled. "Huh? O-Oh, you mean Violet and Anna, right? What do you mean, he lied?"

"I **mean** , he lied about them bein' euthanized! They're alive out there, I just got hard proof! Not only did I find Ultra Violet's dog, **alive** , but he also found a fresh banana slick trail behind a store! They must be hidin' out there!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dodger said, holding his hands up defensively. "Okay, just calm down. Tell me more about this later once you have more clues. This way we can be absolutely positive on what we're dealing with. Should I confront the captain?"

"No, don't do that," Ali seethed, his teeth grinding in his mouth. " **I'll** deal with him at the right time. Just act like everythin's normal, 'kay?"

"Okay..." Dodger moaned. "But, Ali... you specified that **you** found the proof, implying that you didn't tell the others..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, well... I have my reasons for that."

"... But, Ali... you should tell them."

"I know, I know... I'll tell them soon. But like ya said, I gotta go find more evidence and follow that banana trail." "Yeah," Dodger agreed. "Come back here at 7:00p.m. That's when I check the Vault next." Ali nodded, then disappeared, reappearing in the dump.

 _At The NYC Dump:_

Ali stretched, the dog still playing with the chew toy. "Alright, let's go-" Ali paused, realizing Messy Tessie was staring right back at him, her arms crossed. "Can you explain this to me, Ali?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Ali jumped, his detective hat almost coming off his alligator head. "T-T-T-Tessie?! Why're ya here?"

"Greg told me to come here 'cause he wanted me to check on you, 'cause I finished my snot soup. Winston said it was great, by the way. **Anyway** , you wanna explain to me this business about Violet and Anna?!"

"How do you even **know** about that? When I accessed Pandora's Vault, I disappeared!"

"What the heck is Pandora's Vault? Anyway, they have _**cameras**_ here, Ali! They have freaking _**cameras**_! I didn't see you, and that's when I found Violet's freaking dog playing over here, and then I looked at the cameras that they have up there on that pole, and I saw everything!"

Tessie tapped her foot, waiting for a response from Ali. She sighed. "Okay, Ali, this is what we're gonna do: You're gonna let me come with you on this crazy expedition you started with Violet's dog, and I don't tell anyone about this. Got it?"

"You have to promise," Ali retorted. Tessie nodded. "Fine... I swear on your toes."

"Huh?!"

"You have to give me one of your toes you've been saving whenever I want... if you really want me to promise!"

"This is like your sick way of torture, **huh**?! **Fine** , let's just follow that trail already!"

 _After Several Failed Leads And Climbing Over The Fence To Follow The Banana Slick Trail:_

Ali, Tessie and the dog trudged up a hill, stopping at a large, old castle that looked abandoned. "Ali," Tessie panted, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "I think it's another dud lead." "No! This **has** to be it!" Ali reassured, walking up to the large door and knocking on it.

Moments later, the door opened, and a middle-aged woman stepped out. "...Boy, this week just keeps getting stranger and stranger!" she chuckled, rubbing Ali's head. "It's not Halloween yet, little boy! Y' might wanna get outta that costume, you must be burnin' up!"

Ali grinded his teeth as the woman kept petting him head. "Um, ma'am?" Tessie spoke up, standing next to Ali.

"We're actually here on important business. I'm Detective Messy Tessie, and that's my co-partner, Ali Gator," - Tessie ignored Ali's 'What?!' face he gave her - "We're wondering if you've seen our friends?"

 _Inside The Castle's Garage_

"Well, I apologize... but I've never seen a munchkin girl in a bikini or an animate banana girl either," the woman said, leading them inside the large garage. "Oh, but while you're here, would you like to look at some of my antiques?"

"Oh, great..." Ali muttered to himself. "If it isn't one crazy antique shop owner after the next."

The woman chuckled. "Well, these antiques are in no condition to be sold - I just collect them. This refrigerator, for example. I got it from the dump hoping to save some money from buying a new one, but it doesn't even open! I tried everything! So since I don't feel like taking it back, here it is collecting dust."

The fridge seemed unusually ominous, a faint light glowing out of it. But Ali and Tessie weren't interested in no refrigerator, so they didn't even notice. They looked under a table, inside blind spots, but there was no other indication that Violet and Anna had even gone inside this place.

Ali sighed. "Well, thanks anyway, lady." Tessie stole a glance at Ali. He seemed unusually bummed out, which was rare for a spunky alligator with an attitude like his.

Tessie put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ali. If this lady wouldn't mind, we could search the entire castle the next few days. Then you can contact Dodger with that... panda... panama... panera... whatever it's called, and let him know."

Ali smiled. "Yeah, okay-"

"And also, I'll take that toe now."

"Grr..."

Ali was about to toss her the toe, when he lost balance on a loose floor board and fell down, sending the toe through the air in a small crack on top of the fridge, getting trapped inside. Ali groaned. "Be careful!" the woman said. "Those have been loose for a while!" Ali turned to Tessie.

"... How about we take a break?"

"Yeah, 'kay."

Ali, Tessie, the dog and the woman exited the room quietly. Almost immediately afterwards, though, the light in the fridge grew extremely bright, making the whole room light up green. Soon enough, green ooze began to trickle out the bottom of it.

* * *

Author's Note: That was probably the longest chapter I've written so far! I even had to cut out potential parts that I wanted to include (such as more appearances from the bikers and five other GPKs that didn't get much spotlight in this chapter) but don't worry, they'll get lots of attention in chapter 9.

So we're down to the nitty-gritty! Only three chapters left to write and then the story is complete, and the characters are starting to cross over into each other's chapters. This is so cool!

In chapter 8, using the last suggestion, I'll have Dodger trying to keep his secret meetings with Ali just that - a secret - while at the same time having Dodger feel bad about what he did to the Kids in the movie. Don't worry, Dodger will make it up to them by the end of the fan fiction! (Plus, the ominous fridge will be explained in chapters 9 and 10, and a little in the next.)

Happy reading, see you guys in two days! :D

(Update: Guys... I'm not kidding, I had a dream last night that I met Mackenzie Astin... I think I have a problem. XD)


	8. Chapter 8: Hey, It's Those Kids!

Author's Note: Alright, everyone... we finally made it to chapter 8, woo-hoo! You guys are amazing! :D

This is the chapter that we finally get to find out what the heck happened to Ultra Violet and Banana Anna! But since this is a Dodger and Manzini chapter, we're going to concentrate on them first.

Here we go, chapter 8! :D

* * *

For the next three days (after Ali Gator contacted him the first time), Dodger had been getting regular updates from Ali concerning the other two Kids.

Ali and Messy Tessie had been running around the whole city the past few days, finding mostly dud leads, but also finding some clues inside the mysterious castle they had found (such as familiar green ooze scattered around in the garage, but they hadn't quite traced the source).

But today, Ali and Tessie had told Dodger that they would take a break from searching, so they wouldn't be meeting up until tomorrow.

Dodger sweated a little every time the captain had asked Dodger if he had gotten new documents. "Y-Yeah... heh heh...," Dodger would answer, a question mark forming in Captain Manzini's head out of confusion.

Truth was, Dodger hadn't even been **checking** the documents the whole time he'd been given the responsibility. There's no way he could think straight learning that the captain would lie about such a thing. The captain wasn't the type to lie.

Thoughts racked inside Dodger's brain. -Why on Earth would the captain lie about Violet and Anna being dead? What happened between him and them when he tried to rescue them in the State Home For The Ugly...?-

"Dodger?" Manzini called, trotting down the stairs to the basement, where Dodger was. "Could you go organize some antiques upstairs for me?" Dodger's head still wasn't fully in reality. Manzini stopped at the bottom step, walking over to Dodger and snapping his fingers in his face. "Dodger..?"

Dodger snapped back in reality. "O-Oh! Hey, Captain! S-Sorry 'bout that, uh... I-I-I'll go do that now..." Dodger smiled fakely, which looked very similar to Blythe's unnatural laugh (*refer to movie), and started to walk to the stairs.

Manzini scratched the back of his head. "Wait, Dodger..." Manzini lightly tugged on the back of Dodger's shirt as he tried to leave. Manzini gave Dodger a concerned look. "Are you alright, my boy? What's been going on with you lately? These past three and a half days, you've been acting very... submissive."

Dodger began to sweat again, not sure if he should confront the captain for lying about Violet and Anna right then and there, or continue lying **himself** about meeting up with Ali every time he checked Pandora's Vault. While Dodger thought about this... it woke up a deja vu moment in his head.

When Tangerine was taking advantage of Dodger so that he would continue bringing her dresses for the fashion show, Dodger was **also** taking advantage of the Garbage Pail Kids, making them work tirelessly to make all the clothes. And he didn't even give them credit at first! He was in the wrong for that. Nothing had changed. The Garbage Pail Kids might be free, but Dodger was falling back into bad habits.

"Captain..." Dodger started slowly, "I treated the Kids pretty crumby before, didn't I?" Manzini's eyes went a little narrow, a slight smirk on his face. "Well, they weren't much better to **you** , now were they?"

Dodger sighed. "It's just... I want to make it up to them. The Kids worked super hard for me before, and I never even gave them a proper thank you. I know they're free now and everything, but... I want to make it up to them in a different way. Maybe I could check Pandora's Vault later and see where they are...? And maybe we could visit them...?"

-Oh, no! What am I saying?!- Dodger asked himself, suddenly frantic. -That'll ruin Ali's whole plan for finding the Kids! I really need to lose this guilty conscious thing...-

Manzini considered Dodger's idea for a moment. "Hmm... well, if it bothers you that much, Dodger, I guess we could take a little adventure this weekend. The Kids may very well still be in New York City, which is many miles away, but we can handle it. Why don't you go check the Vault right now, just in case they went somewhere else? I'm sure they did, with how active **those** little creatures are."

"Um... you got it, Captain," Dodger said, flashing an awkward thumbs-up. Manzini nodded, then trudged up the stairs to bring back the green potion.

Dodger looked around the basement. Even though he, the Kids, Captain Manzini, and Tangerine all made massive mistakes the past couple weeks, it was still a ton of fun. Dodger giggled to himself when he remembered Ali's face when he saw his cousin, Charley, stuffed right there on one of the cluttered counters. That was a little messed up, but Dodger couldn't help but think it was a **little** funny. He was always a fan of dark humor.

A few minutes later, Manzini came back with the potion and gave it to Dodger. Dodger consumed it all, then fell with a thud on the floor.

He woke up as where he expected himself to be: back in Pandora's Vault. He walked around the large hallway, amazed at how much information about the Garbage Pail Kids there really was. Dodger figured, since he already knew what the Kids were up to, that this was a perfect opportunity to catch up on the documents he neglected to look at the past week.

Dodger walked up to one of the floating pieces of paper: the most recent document. -It's probably something I already know.- Dodger figured, but took a look at it anyway. And what he read... was shocking.

" **W-W-What?!** " Dodger yelled, falling backward. "H-How did **that** happen?!"

"Dodger!" Manzini yelled, appearing before Dodger inside the Vault, looking like a bowl of pasta again. But Dodger was too shocked at what the document said to laugh.

"We must wake up and get out of the shop at once! It's... it's the other Kids!"

"I know, I just saw the document-"

"Dodger, I'm sorry that I refused to tell you the truth, but now we have to go-"

"Yeah, what's that all about? I can't believe you would do that! I wasn't even sure whether to confront you or not!"

"Wait- you knew about this already? Well, never mind it now- they'll be attacking any minute-"

Suddenly, both Manzini and Dodger woke up, and what they saw in front of them was completely insane: _Ultra Violet and Banana Anna were there!_... but they looked... different.

They were both floating in the air, and you couldn't really see their faces... they looked more like silhouettes. Green ooze was dripping off of Ultra Violet's foot, and Banana Anna had a little piece of a handle (that looked like it came from a fridge) stuck to her peel. A dark smoke was swirling all around them, causing the basement to shake and Dodger to hold on for his life. The two female Kids giggled mischievously.

Manzini told Dodger to duck behind a small table in the back. Dodger turned to Manzini, a cold sweat dripping down his face. "C-Captain... what happened to them?! Were they like this before?!" Manzini sighed. "No, they weren't, Dodger. They were **not** like this when they escaped the pail six months ago."

Manzini took a breath, ignoring the practical tornado that was now filling the room. "They **turned**... evil."

* * *

Author's Note: So now we know why Captain Manzini never told Dodger the truth about Violet and Anna being alive... because they somehow turned into dangerous Garbage Pail Kid mutants! Do you guys know which character did this to them? (Plot twist: It was Blythe! :O) Ha ha, just kidding.

The whole story on how and why this happened will be revealed in chapter 10, but let's talk about chapter 9. This is where the Garbage Pail Kids ( minus Tessie ) finally confront Ali on his suspicious behavior and force him to come clean about the whole plan!

How will the Kids react? Will they forgive him? Will Violet and Anna turn back into normal Garbage Pail Kids again? Find out in the next two chapters of the story! Thank you guys for reading! :D

(Update: I may need some extra time for the next chapter, since I start school this week, so I'll extend the amount of time to 3 days. If I can post chapter 9 any sooner than that, I will. Thank you! :D)


	9. Chapter 9: Magician Killer

Author's Note: We're really down to the wire now! I cannot believe we're almost at the end of the fan fiction. I also can't wait until we hit chapter 10! Alright, so here's what's going to happen:

Ali gets confronted by the others and is forced to tell them why they're **really** in NYC in the first place. Let's get into it, chapter 9! :D

* * *

"So these are the people from the party I was tellin' you guys about," the leader biker said to the Garbage Pail Kids, walking up to three people in the lobby, who were all dressed in either blue and yellow leotards or gaudy coats. The Kids and bikers were finally at the building where the fashion show was to take place.

It had taken them a while to finish up the clothes, considering Greaser Greg decided at the last minute he also wanted to make some cool jackets along with the dresses, and Ali Gator and Messy Tessie had barely helped at all in the whole process. Then, all the Kids wanted to go and take a break.

"Can we go to another bar? I want to fart in someone's face again!"

"I want to stop by Image Anime! I heard they have lots of superhero comics there!"

"Ugh... my stomach hurts."

"Don't barf on me, Val!"

The bikers had loaded up all the clothes and brought them to the building, where they all were now. They were in a large entrance hallway, complete with a huge rug and a spiral staircase going to other floors. One of the people walked up to the bikers, shaking their hands.

"Wow," he said. "These little guys just keep getting better and better with these outfits, don't they?" He admired one of the jackets on the clothing rack that Greg made. "I especially enjoy this one right here." Greg smiled proudly and shrugged. "Eh... it's one of my many talents."

The leader biker turned his head to the other Kids. "We're gonna talk with these guys for a little bit, so you guys can go to the vendin' machine or somethin' and get some snacks." He handed them each $1.50, then sent them off.

The Garbage Pail Kids murmured excitedly amongst each other. "I. Cannot. **Wait**!" Valerie Vomit squealed, jumping up and down and singing her signature 'la la la' song. "This is gonna be **so** cool! And we're not making clothes for the wrong reasons this time, **and** we're getting credited for it!" She continued walking beside her friends, a bounce in her step.

Greg smiled weakly, wanting to believe the same thing. But after coming back down from the compliment he got earlier, he realized that he had to confront Ali soon. If he didn't, he and the other Kids would be underhanded, as usual, and Ali would get away with whatever he was hiding from them ( now that he thought about it, Tessie was starting to act strange as well ). He had to do it now.

"We'll catch up with you guys," Ali said, his voice a little higher than usual. Tessie nodded, and she and him scurried back the other way, going up the spiral staircase. Greg glared at them.

When the other five Kids got to the vending machine, Greg cleared his throat and turned to the others.

"Guys, we gotta figure out somethin' 'bout this," he protested.

As Nat Nerd, Foul Phil and Valerie were about to swarm the vending machine, Windy Winston tilted his head at Greg, seemingly confused. "Whaddaya mean?" he asked, breaking the glass to the vending machine in order to get a burrito wrap ( even though they all received money moments ago from the leader biker ). "They have all the burrito flavors right here!"

Greg face palmed. "No, Windy. Ah wasn't referrin' to no burritos. I was referrin' to Ali's weird behavior this whole time! Haven't ya guys noticed?" The four others glanced at each other, as if they needed someone to translate what he had said.

"Well... he **hasn't** been helping at all with the dresses and jackets and stuff," Valerie pointed out. "But Ali's never been the type to stay on a task too long, anyway. I'm sure he's just actin' loopy 'cause he hasn't gotten his toe fix lately."

"But that ain't it, Val!" he yelled. "Remember when we made the stuff for that Tangerine chick's show? Ali and I **both** didn't wanna do it, but we was workin' just as much as **you** guys! Somethin' **is** wrong here, and we're gonna find out."

Valerie, Winston and Phil stared blankly at Greg. Nat nodded. "Ali didn't even make **one** groaning sound when I did that 'old faithful' joke again the other day (*refer to movie), and he looked really distracted."

"Then we're settled, then. C'mon, guys, let's catch us some liars!" Valerie, Winston, Nat and Phil cheered, then all five of them headed the other way.

However, a moment later, Winston decided to go back for more burritos. "Hmm... which other flavor should I get?" he asked himself. " _ **Windy**_!" the Kids yelled. Winston fumbled with a couple of wraps, then ran away and caught up with the others.

 _At The Top of The Staircase_

Ali and Tessie had entered a large stage room after climbing to the top of the staircase and going through double doors, with a sign on top that said 'AUDITORIUM' in capital letters. They hid behind large red curtains on the stage, to be sure that no one would see what they were up to. Once they were there, Ali whipped out a checkboard, which consisted of a list of the leads they had gotten. He cleared his throat.

"Alright, so Violet's dog is back at the dump right now sniffin' for some extra leads, so we're gonna put the ones we've got already together." Tessie nodded, a serious look on her face. "That's right. So far, most of our leads were located in that lady's creepy castle. I'm starting to get the impression that she knows more than what she's letting on."

"Agreed. Then we'll backtrack tomorrow and get her to tell us about that." "How?" Tessie asked curiously.

"... Heh heh..." Ali had a sadistic look on his face. " **I'll threaten to eat her toes**."

"Perfect plan!" Tessie exclaimed, mucus coming out of her nose from excitement. "She **needs** her toes! She'll be pretty darn upset if someone tries to eat them!" Ali and Tessie laughed, then Ali looked over the checkboard again. "Okay... let's head back to the others before they get too suspicious." "Yeah," Tessie agreed, proceeding to open the red curtain...

"Too late, punks!" Greg said sternly, the other four Garbage Pail Kids right behind him. Ali and Tessie jumped back and gasped.

" **Greg and the others**?!" they yelled, their voices shaking. Greg and the others walked up on the stage with them, and Greg pulled down on Ali's shirt roughly.

"What's goin' on here, Al? You betta fess up right now, or I'll bite _**your**_ toes off!" Greg proceeded to grab his pocket knife from his jacket. Valerie rushed over, forcing his hand down. "The heck, Greg? That's going too far!" she yelled. "I wasn't **really** gonna use it!" Greg spat back. "I just wanna know what's goin' on!"

"Okay, okay..." Ali groaned. "Listen, here's what happened..."

"... and then we found some leads, and I wrote them down on a checkboard." The Kids stood in silence for a moment, amazed at all the things that they had no clue about the last week. Valerie angrily stomped up to Tessie, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Tessie! Why wouldn't you have **told** me about this?! Violet and Anna are **my** best friends just as much as **yours**!" "I know, I'm sorry!" Tessie squeaked, ringing her hands nervously. "Ali made me promise not to!"

The five other Garbage Pail Kids glared menacingly at Ali and Tessie, still wrapping their heads around the real reason they were there. Ali sighed. "Look, guys, I know y'er mad, but just hold on a sec." A few moments later, Ali disappeared, making the other Garbage Pail Kids jump (except for Tessie, of course). "What the heck...? Where'd he go?" Winston asked quickly, a little struck. "Just wait..." Tessie said.

Ali reappeared, a cold drop of sweat dripping down his face. "Guys, we gotta go, now!" "What happened?" Nat asked curiously.

"No time to explain! Tessie, go tell the bikers that we're gonna borrow their motorcycles and we'll be back soon. Everyone else, let's get outside! We're riding back to Dodger and Manzini! No questions, just come on! They're in trouble." "You got it!" Tessie replied, going back down the staircase. The Kids reluctantly obliged, running outside. Ali removed his detective outfit and followed them out as well.

 _At The Antique Shop_

The two Kids were still wreaking havoc on the basement of the antique store, with more ornaments breaking each minute, all thanks to the green tornado occurring right in front of them. Manzini and Dodger were still ducked behind a table, shielding themselves from the wind. Dodger noticed something coming out of the tornado. "Captain! What is that?!" he asked, not even sure if Manzini could hear him over the wind.

"It's... a woman?" Manzini answered, tilting his head as he saw a human lady come out of the tornado (yup, you guessed it; the same one from the castle). Manzini studied her for a minute, with Dodger watching him, confused. "Captain... what is it?" Manzini's eyes were wide out of amazement. "That's... my sister!" he exclaimed. Dodger put his hands on his head. " **Sister**? Jeez, Captain, **anymore** secrets you wanna share with me?"

Just then, the Garbage Pail Kids stormed through the door, including Violet's dog, who was woofing nonstop. "Guys!" Ali yelled, trotting down the stairs. "I saw the document, and... **?!** " Before Ali could finish, the woman, Violet and Anna shot a huge green ball of mist directly at him.

The other Kids were able to get out of the way quickly, except Nat, who had always had terrible reflexes. The green ball of mist hit both Ali and Nat at the same time, sending them to the ground.

"We CaN Do AnYtHiNg By WoRkInG wItH eAcHoThEr..."

" **Oh, shut the heck up, Nat**."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes! We made it! You guys are gonna **love** the final chapter, I just know it! Thank you guys for sticking with it 'til the end. :D

In the final chapter, all of the Garbage Pail Kids will have to use each of their special skills in order to defeat the evil woman and the two corrupted Kids. The woman will explain her motivation for attacking Dodger and Manzini and lying about Violet and Anna fully in the final chapter. It'll be action-packed, with a little drama between Dodger, Manzini and Ali.

By the way, I thought about this the other day... I'm kind of curious, which Garbage Pail Kid is your guys' favorite? Or even any character from the movie? I personally like Ali Gator, Nat Nerd, Dodger and Blythe the most. ( I'm quite fond of Blythe, if you haven't noticed. XD )

Maybe I'll give the character who gets the most votes a moment all to themselves in the final chapter! See you guys in the 3 days, for the conclusion of the continuation! :D

( **Update: At the end of the final chapter, be ready for a couple special surprises in the Author's Note section! :D** )


	10. Chapter 10: Special Moment Success

Author's Note: Hey, everyone... Oh my God, I got so many votes! :D I literally had to bust out a notebook and record tallies on how many votes each character got, but it was quite fun! Anyway, here are the results:

 **1st place:** Ali - 23 votes **2nd place:** Tessie - 21 votes **3rd place:** Winston - 14 votes **4th place:** Nat - 6 votes **5th place:** Phil - 6 votes **6th place:** Greg - 5 votes **7th place:** Valerie - 5 votes **8th place:** Dodger - 4 votes **Last Place:** Captain Manzini - 3 votes

Total Votes: About 88 votes! Awesome! :D

And the winner is, not surprisingly, Ali Gator! Clap clap! I actually thought it was hilarious that Manzini is the least favorite, because in the movie he's supposed to be the 'Big Good'. Even though he's not my favorite, he's still a pretty interesting character.

(By the way, Tessie's the runner up, so Ali Gator and Messy Tessie will share the special moment *wink wink nudge nudge*! You guys **really** enjoy Ali and Tessie together, don't you? I see, I see... XD)

So we're at the final chapter, where the Kids have to use all of their special... 'skills', if you will, in order to defeat Violet, Anna and Captain Manzini's sister. Please expect this to be a **very** long chapter, almost like two chapters combined together for an epic conclusion. And don't forget the surprises at the end!

So here we go, the final chapter of 'The Garbage Pail Kids: The Continuation!' :D

* * *

Ultra Violet, Banana Anna, and Manzini's sister were all gathered in the middle of the room, sending things swirling in all directions with their strange powers. Dodger and Manzini were still trying to hide from the large green tornado, and so were the Kids on the steps.

They had helped Ali Gator and Nat Nerd back up from the huge impact they had earlier from a green, misty ball that was launched at them. Nat was still dizzy, wetting himself a little bit (what else would you expect from him?), but Ali had snapped out of it. He and Tessie gasped when they recognized the lady.

"You're that castle woman!" Tessie yelled, pointing at her. "You said you knew nothing about the Kids, but you planned this this whole time?!"

"Yeah!" Windy seconded, quite suddenly. "What's your deal?"

The woman grinned mischeviously. She finally calmed the tornado, and the two evil Kids refrained from using their powers. "My foolish older brother," - she explained, framing Manzini with her hands - "locked me up in that castle so I wouldn't be able to use black magic anymore!" "You mean, _**abuse it**_ ," Manzini spat, with his sister rolling her eyes in response.

" **Anyway** , one day I found these two little munchkin girls about to be euthanized by some quite barbaric people in a trash compactor. Your precious Captain happened to find me, just as I turned them into my magic slave girls. My powers only work on superior beings such as myself, my brother, and the Garbage Pail Kids." Dodger looked awestruck.

"That's why I chose those girls - they would help me spread dark magic as far as the eye could see! All I wanted was power... but your little Captain decided to use a spell he just happened to find in a book called ' _Really_ Black Magic'. He forced me back into my castle, but since he could not cure the Kids, they came with me as well. I kept them locked in my refrigerator for quite some time, along with all my other potions."

She cleared her throat. "Thankfully, I had Pandora's Vault to access - I **am** her, after all."

Now **everyone** was awestruck. "Huh?!" everyone except Manzini yelled. " **You're** Pandora?!"

"Maybe not the original... but yes, I am Pandora reincarnated. I had created the Vault in order to store potions and stuff... but once I found the munchkin girls, I studied them instead. I soon learned everything about the Garbage Pail Kids, including how magical they really are and their history with my brother... and that boy. I'm also the one who has been creating all of the documents, in order to lead you all here..." She laughed maniacally, starting up the wind again.

"Captain... what does she mean? Why'd she do this?" Dodger asked, his face contorted with worry.

Manzini remained stern and focused on Pandora. "... She tricked us. For the past week, she's been using those documents and her powers in order to lead us all here... so she can corrupt us all at once."

"What a clever brother I have!" Pandora guffawed.

"And what I want most of all... is my brother's magic. With myself and my brother being the only few beings with magical powers on Earth... his powers, the Kids' mysterious auras, and my powers combined... **are the key to becoming an omnipotent being!** "

At that moment, Pandora, Violet and Anna started landing more green mist balls at the Kids, who were ducked in terror the whole time she was explaining her motives. "Come on, Kids!" Winston yelled, getting on his feet. "Let's go attack!" The Kids all raised their fists, ready to fight.

But Ali had ran over to where Manzini and Dodger were, getting right into Manzini's face. "So you wanna explain t' me why you lied?!"

Manzini crossed his arms. "Did you not hear anything she just said, Ali Gator?! I did it to **protect** you!"

"That makes _**no**_ sense, you cousin-stuffer! Why would we need protecting from her when you banished her back to her castle?!"

"I didn't want you to see Violet and Anna like that!"

"Terrific excuse, old man!"

"Excuse me?! What did I tell you about setting an example for the other Kids (*refer to movie)?!"

"Uh, guys?" Dodger said, turning around to the fight going on between Pandora and the Kids. "Don't you think we should help them?" But Ali and Manzini kept at it, as if they didn't even hear Dodger.

Windy Winston tried an epic fart-attack on Pandora after getting a boost up from Greaser Greg. It was powerful, but barely phased Pandora. "Really? And I thought the **euthanizers** were barbaric." She dramatically stuck out her hands, causing a strong wind to push Winston back. After Winston hit the ground, Valerie went up next.

"Oh no, you didn't!" she said, proceeding to vomit. But as she did, Violet had shot a green mist at her, deflecting the vomit. Eventually, Valerie had run out, and the green mist attacked her, sending her to the ground with Winston.

"Who's next?" Pandora asked, her eyes going to Nat. He was wetting himself (for the ten thousandth time... seriously, he needs to do something about that), and shaking in his sneakers. "Oh, you shouldn't be too difficult. After all, you're one of the only ones I got earlier with that mist ball."

Pandora launched yet another green mist ball at Nat, but right afterwards fell into the puddle that was now formed on the floor.

"Is this... ew!" she yelled, wiping the hem of her dress. She stood back up and shook it off, disgusted. Dodger's eyes went wide, quickly turning back to Ali and Manzini.

"Guys, she's getting weakened by the gross levels of the Kids! Ali, you should help out, too! And Cap'n, you can use that spell in that book to send her back!"

"That spell only works **once** , Dodger, and if I try anything on her with how powerful she's become... she'll squash me like I squashed that Juice boy!"

Ali bit down on Manzini's foot, hard. " _ **YOW**_!" he yelled, rubbing his foot.

"Don't turn away from me!" Ali growled. Violet's dog backed away in fear.

Dodger shook his head, turning back to the fight. Greg had successfully slashed Pandora a little bit on the face, and Phil had used his bad breath to make her get dizzy. Then, Tessie jumped in and tied her up on the ground with her snot. "We got her!" Tessie cheered.

However, Violet and Anna were still going strong, increasing the speed of the green wind. Nick-nacks were flying everywhere, and the Kids were trying to dodge. Dodger frantically shook Ali's and Manzini's shoulders, as they were still screaming at each other. " **Guys**! Get it together, we need your help!"

"Nice try, Dodger!" Ali snickered, rolling his eyes. "But I ain't gonna work for no liar." Dodger shook his head, his eyebrows slanted harshly. "Ali, **you're** a liar, too! Don't you get it?! We **all** are!"

Ali and Manzini both stared at Dodger. "We've all been lying to each other, and look where it's gotten us! It's tearing us apart and threatening our relationships! You two need to apologize to each other **right now** , and stop that Pandora lady!"

Ali and Manzini stood in silence for a moment, finally turning to each other.

"Sorry," Ali muttered, his face softer than before. "Me, too," Manzini replied, taking Ali's scaly hand and shaking it.

Ali scratched his head. "So how **do** we fix this?" he asked, turning to the fight commencing. "I mean, that Pandora lady was knocked out, but Violet and Anna are still evil and destroyin' everything!"

"I think... that's where you come in, Ali," Dodger answered. "Huh?" Ali and Manzini asked. Dodger shrugged. "Well, since the other Kids used their powers on Pandora, you should use **yours** to turn Violet and Anna back to normal! In other words, I think you gotta bite their toes."

"Whatever I need to do to get them back," Ali replied confidently, running out from behind the table to meet with the other Kids. Meanwhile, Violet's dog barked excitedly, recovered from the drama earlier.

"Windy, gimme a lift!" he yelled, jumping from Windy's hands. Ali latched right on to Violet and Anna, and right before they attacked him, he bit their toes harder than any toes he's bitten before (even earlier when he bit Manzini's).

* * *

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

Soon, Violet and Anna had woken up. They were no longer silhouettes, and you could clearly see their faces. Pandora was still passed out from the ungodly levels of grossness the Kids unleashed on her, and antiques were scattered everywhere.

The wind had stopped, and Dodger and Manzini finally came out from behind the beat-up wood table. They and the Kids surrounded Violet and Anna in the middle of the room.

"Oh... where **am** I? What happened...?" Violet asked, rubbing her eyes. She glanced next to her and observed her banana friend, who was still unconscious.

"Anna!" she gasped, nudging her friend nervously. Soon enough, Anna had woken up as well. "Huh...? What's wrong, Violet?" she asked. Violet smiled, hugging the slimy banana. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Violet glanced up at the others, too, her eyes first landing on Ali.

" **Oh my gosh, you guys**! We haven't seen you in **six months**!" She squealed excitedly, then hugged each and every Garbage Pail Kid. Suddenly, she heard a 'woof woof' noise.

"Munchie Bunchie!" she exclaimed, the dog coming out and running into her arms. "You guys found him!"

"Well, more like **Ali** found him," Greg replied, winking at Ali. "...Wait..." Ali said, "...you're not still mad at me?"

"Well... it's not like I can be **that** mad anymore. I mean, you found our friends, which is what an awesome leader would try to do." "Yeah!" the other Kids agreed. Ali smiled.

"Who're these people?" Violet asked the Kids, walking over to Dodger and Manzini. Manzini pat Dodger's head. " **This** is my amazing Co-Keeper, Dodger, and his boss, Captain Manzini." Dodger looked up at the captain and smiled.

He turned back to the Kids. He frowned a little in his head, abrubtly realizing he hasn't yet apologized to the Kids for the way he treated them before. Just then, the basement door opened.

"Hey, guys!" the leader biker exclaimed, the other six bikers following. "We heard you guys were here and we took a train back - what happened?"

"It's all good, now," Ali assured, the Kids all gathered around him, looking content.

One of the other bikers stepped forward. "The fashion show was canceled! Something happened with the models and now they can't show any clothes! Sorry about that, guys." A light bulb went off in Dodger's head.

"Wait... isn't there a concert going on tonight as well?" Dodger asked, remembering a commercial he saw on TV the other day about a concert in New York City.

"Yeah... it starts about five hours from now," the leader biker replied. "You guys wanna just do that instead? Maybe even persuade the musicians to wear your outfits?"

The Kids cheered, and Dodger and Manzini smiled. The leader biker pumped up his fist in the air. "I see we've got a few new friends, too," he said, motioning towards Violet, Anna and Munchie Bunchie. "We should celebrate that!"

"And I'll pay for everyone's snacks!" Dodger offered, causing the Kids' excitement to go up. Dodger then explained how sorry he was for the way he treated the Kids before, but the Kids assured Dodger that a concert and a boatload of snacks would serve as an adequate consolation prize. "I think we've done enough apologizin' for one day, anyway," Ali declared.

The leader biker headed out the door, with everyone else following. "Let's go!"

 _5 Hours Later..._

The Kids, the bikers and Dodger and Manzini had gotten front row seats to the concert, with all of the musicians wearing either the jackets or dresses they had made. Violet and Anna had made sure to stick close to the Kids so they wouldn't get lost again, and Dodger and Manzini were discussing about Pandora in the background.

"So, what're we gonna do with her when she wakes up at the store?" Dodger asked. Manzini sighed. "Well... maybe I'll put a mask on her when we get back... and send **her** to the State Home For The Ugly." They both laughed loudly, Manzini patting Dodger's head again.

Ali and Tessie were enjoying the concert a little separated from the other Kids. "Ali... you're amazing, you know that? I mean, you never gave up on our friends, and you totally rescued them there at the end!"

Ali shrugged. "Eh... it was no big deal."

Tessie smirked. "Oh yeah? Is **this** no big deal?"

Before Ali could ask what she meant, Tessie had grabbed Ali's face and gently kissed him right on the lips. Ali couldn't even react, he was so caught off guard.

After about seven seconds, Tessie had let go, smiling and covering her mouth. In the background, the other male Kids were blushing, witnessing what had just happened. Ali's entire face went from green to red in 0.5 seconds.

" **Um... er, uhh... hey, Greg... there's a... thing I wanted t' show ya... over there...** " Greg nodded, wiping some sweat off his forehead from the situation. Ali smiled like a dork as he walked away awkwardly, still blushing, with Greg trailing behind.

Tessie giggled immensely, joining Valerie in the crowd and laughing with her, while Phil, Nat, and Windy stared at them in shock, with red faces.

After a moment, Windy had stopped blushing and crossed his arms, disgruntled. "Aw, don't tell me you're **jealous** , Windy," Tessie said, still giggling a little. Winston paused. "... Maybe..." he admitted, making her laugh even more.

Meanwhile, the bikers were messing around in the crowd, similar to the way the Kids behaved in the movie theater (*refer to movie). They threw snacks at each other and had borrowed Greg's new pocket knife in order to threaten people in the front row to give up their spots. The night was going just fine...

 _Two More Hours Later, In Central Park..._

Everyone was gathered in the park after the concert ended, enjoying the peace of being outside at night. A majority of the Kids were running around, playing freeze tag, while Manzini chatted with the bikers on a bench. Dodger walked up to Ali, who was sitting on the grass with Tessie.

"Hey guys, guess what? The captain says you guys can come back to the antique shop to visit, any time you want! And your biker friend said that Melissa doesn't mind letting you live with her and her friends in one of her apartments for a while. Looks like you guys will be chillin' in New York City for a while!"

Ali smiled. Even though he really missed his home planet, he had more fun on Earth than any other place. And it's not like he had too many other friends on his home planet, anyway. -Maybe we'll fly back one day,- Ali said to himself. -But I'd rather just stay here for a while.-

"Alright, everyone!" Dodger said, walking over to a camera standing on a five-foot balance. "Group picture time!"

Dodger set the camera for ten seconds, then ran over with the others who had gathered in one giant group. "Say 'Garbage Pail Kids rule'!" he yelled.

"Garbage Pail Kids rule!" everyone yelled at the same time, and the camera flash went off.

* * *

Author's Note: ... And that's a wrap! We finally made it to the end of the fan fiction! Thank you all **so much** for taking the time to read this, and I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter. I think I successfully answered most of the plot holes that the movie gave us, and now we have a sense of closure. I'm so, so happy! :D

 **Ready for a couple surprises? Please go to Deviantart, type in the search bar 'the gpk movie ali gator colored surprise', and then click on the picture that pops up, which is the first super special surprise! :D (I would have just put a link for you guys to click on, but Fanfiction is acting strange with posting links. I apologize for that!)**

As for the second surprise, you know how I kept saying that this was the final chapter...? Well, I lied. Truth is, I'm gonna make a bonus freestyle chapter, and **you** guys get to choose what happens!

So? Does Blythe give Valerie a makeover? Does Nat decide to go to the doctor's and finally get his wetting problem under control? Does Ali get a Q and A segment? Do Juice and Wally have a tea party together? **You** decide! Anything you want (as long as it is K+ appropriate)!

See you guys in the bonus chapter, everyone! You guys are amazing! :D


	11. Chapter 11: BONUS Chapter! :D

Author's Note: It's time for the bonus chapter! Thank you guys again for the great suggestions! I like the way you guys tied in the ideas in the review section in order for everyone's ideas to be included. :D

(Also, thank you all for the super nice reviews you gave me at the end of the 10th chapter! Don't worry, this isn't the only story I'm writing! Please refer to the author's note at the end of this chapter for more details. :D)

So just like you guys suggested, the gang is going to travel to the mountains to celebrate Christmas, along with Dodger's and Windy's birthdays, which oddly enough are on the same day. Also (and people liked this idea too), Ali Gator will also get a Q and A segment toward the end of the chapter!

As usual, the characters will get into some mischief... only this time it'll be a little more random. So, let's get into the **real** final chapter! Here we go, bonus round! :D

* * *

" **Woot**! **ROAD TRIP**!" the Garbage Pail Kids yelled about 5 months later, all laughing and giggling together. Dodger was in the passenger seat next to Manzini in a large van, studying his ' _Really_ Black Magic' book. Manzini turned to the Kids for a second, his hands still firmly guiding the steering wheel. "Alright, everyone. I know you're excited, but you must calm yourselves a bit," he stated, driving over a tall bridge.

It was the beginning of December, and Manzini and Dodger had decided to take the Kids on a trip away from New York City for the day, to celebrate Christmas. However, there was more to it than that...

"How can ya expect us t' be calm when our bros' Dodger and Windy's birthdays are comin' up?" Greaser Greg smiled, playfully punching Dodger in the front and Winston next to him. Behind Manzini and Dodger were Greg and Winston, then Ali Gator, Messy Tessie and Valerie Vomit, and in the back were Nat Nerd and Foul Phil.

The Kids immediately cheered after Greg's statement, throwing snacks they got earlier from a gas station.

Violet and Anna were chilling in the trunk of the car, saying that it would keep Anna from getting too warm from all the body heat inside the van. The trunk was not separate, however, so they could still hear everything the Kids were saying.

Violet cheered along with them. "WOOT!" she yelled.

Manzini sighed, turning to Dodger. "You've been studying that book for a while now, Dodger. Don't you think it's time to take a break?"

Dodger smiled. "Ah, sorry Captain. I just got **really** curious about this, after we went back to the shop from the concert a few months ago. I wanted to see what other amazing spells you had in here... but I think I've got'em all memorized now."

Manzini chuckled. "Yes, definitely take a break. We're almost at the Appalachian Mountains now, at any rate. And we'll have the Christmas party inside one of the cabins later."

"Sounds awesome!" Dodger said brightly, closing the book.

"I still can't believe Dodger's **and** Windy's birthdays both land on Christmas!" Valerie pointed out excitedly. "It kind of stinks that the bikers couldn't come, though."

"...Oh, I think they're actually meeting us at the mountains later," Anna chimed in from the back, sitting in Violet's hand.

"Hey Ali, are you gonna ride down one of the hills?" Tessie asked curiously. Ali crossed his arms, smiling confidently. "Ha... those hills on the side of the mountain ain't got **nothin'** on me." Tessie swooned, with Ali still smiling proudly.

Winston got a funny look on his face. "Oh yeah? You think you can do better, tough gator?" Ali's face lit up suddenly, then turned from Tessie and leaned in front of Winston, both their faces meeting. "Oh, I see... so Windy thinks he can get all cocky 'cause he's one of the birthday boys, eh? Well, **two** can play at **that** game, Mr. Farts-A-Lot. Why don't we make a bet?"

Winston grinned mischievously. "Sure... how 'bout the Kid that rides the farthest gets to... um... hmm..." Winston glanced around the van, his eyes finally landing on Tessie. "Ah ha!" Winston exclaimed.

" **The winner gets to _kiss Tessie_**."

"Say whaaaaaaaat?!" the other Kids yelled, with Tessie blushing hard. She looked down for a few seconds, not sure how to react. "Um, uh... are you guys okay with this?" she asked timidly, wiping her nose. "Nothin' t' be okay **with**!" Ali said, shaking Winston's hand. "It's a bet!"

 _Later That Day, At The Top Of A Hill At The Side Of The Mountain..._

A majority of the Kids were all bundled up at the top of one of the hills that was safe for riding. Manzini had gone to get some cocoa from one of the cabins nearby, while Dodger watched the Kids. Ali and Winston each had their own sled to ride with: Ali had a red sled with a painting of a toe on the front, while Winston had a blue sled with a painting of gas on the front.

The other Kids stood back as Ali and Windy got on to their sleds. Dodger took out a crumpled sheet of paper from his coat pocket and read it out loud.

"Okay, so the rules are pretty simple... whoever travels the farthest down the hill before wiping out is the winner. If you **do** wipe out, the only distance that will be counted is the first place you land on the snow. Nat and Phil are gonna give the distance amounts down there."

Nat and Phil waved from the bottom of the slope, holding heaps and heaps of measuring tape. The Kids and Dodger waved back. "So... now you guys have to do 'rock paper scissors' in order to decide who's riding first."

Ali and Winston threw down their fists three times, then landed a fourth time. Ali got scissors while Windy threw rock.

"Looks like Windy's up first!" Dodger declared, observing their hands. Ali hmphed while Winston stuck his tongue out playfully, getting ready to ride down.

"Okay..." Dodger said, waiting for Nat and Phil to move to the side of the hill. "And... go now!" Dodger pointed forward dramatically. Winston responded by pushing himself forward, making his way down the hill with a fast speed.

"Look at him go!" Valerie pointed out excitedly, the other Kids watching in anticipation. Ali crossed his arms, hoping that he'd wipe out some time soon. However, Winston's sled was still going strong, avoiding rocks and swerving past potential bumps.

He zipped past Nat and Phil, who started chasing after him with their measuring tape. After a little bit of running, though, Nat had stopped suddenly. "Ow..." he moaned, and soon enough the snow underneath his feet took on a yellowish tint.

Phil face palmed. "Again? **Really** , again?! How many times are you going to do that?!" "I can't control it sometimes, okay?" Nat blushed. "Whatever, let's hurry and follow Winston," Phil demanded, with both of them running after him again.

Meanwhile, Ali was at the top of the hill, still waiting for his turn. He put his scaly hands to his head, the way he always did when he had a headache. He then turned toward Dodger, Valerie, Tessie, Violet, Anna and Greg, who were watching the action on the hill. Ali sighed and finally decided to pull out a box of toes so he could have a snack.

"Mmm... toes **always** help me out," he said to himself, putting one in between his fingers. However, when he tried to pop it in his mouth, he missed, and it landed on the edge of the hill he was sitting on.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to grab it. But when he leaned forward, the sled leaned as well, causing Ali to lose balance and slide down the hill.

"Aaaaah!" he yelped, trying to stop the sled that was now going down the hill. But the hill was very steep, and Ali was unable to control the speed. Dodger gasped, along with the other five Kids who were still on top of the hill. "Shoot, he went before it was time! We gotta warn Winston, Nat and Phil!"

"How? We'll never make it on time at **their** speed," Greg pointed out, observing how much ground Ali already covered. Dodger sighed. "Yeah... hopefully they get out of the way quick enough."

Back where Winston was, he had started using his farts as a way to increase his speed down the hill. "Yeah!" he cheered, throwing his hands in the air. "There's no **way** that snarky lizard's speed will beat mine!"

Just then, Windy heard a faint screaming sound coming from behind him, seemingly getting closer. He turned around, and was instantly struck in the face by Ali.

"AAAAAHHHH!" they screamed, flying through the air down the hill. Nat and Phil stopped running after them for a second and turned to the others. "We're gonna need more tape..." Nat announced, raising his and Phil's tape measures in the air.

Meanwhile, a couple of thuds and a big crash was heard at the bottom of the hill, followed by a large amount of snow forming in one giant spot. Two lumps were visible underneath the snow, which turned out to be Ali and Winston. They both came out, their heads wobbly from the impact. "So... WhO WoN?" Ali asked, falling over from exhaustion.

Nat and Phil slid to the bottom, observing where both Kids have landed. "... You tied!" Phil exclaimed. " _ **Tied**_?!" Ali and Winston yelled, realizing they were both, in fact, right next to each other.

Soon, the other Kids and Dodger raced down the hill, making sure the Kids were okay. "Well, **that** was some race you guys put on," Dodger giggled, looking back up the hill.

Ali and Winston slowly got up, shaking each others' hands. "Yeah, it was..." Ali said. "But then... does that mean we both **win** or we both **lose**?"

Out of no where, Tessie walked up to both Kids and gave them each a peck on their cheeks. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, winking.

Ali and Winston both blushed, struggling to respond."Sh... _**Sheesh**_ , Tessie! I mean, it was nice, but... why ya gotta keep **messin'** with us like that?" Ali said sheepishly, scratching his head. "And weren't **we** supposed to kiss **her**?" Winston added, with Ali nodding in agreement. Tessie only laughed, wiping her nose over her coat sleeve shortly afterward.

"I'm baaaaack, everyone!" Manzini hummed, holding six different cups of cocoa. The leader biker was trailing behind him, holding six more. "Hey, guys!" he waved, the Kids now circling in front of him in amusement. "Hey, Steve!" Ali said, high-fiving him once again (yes, I finally gave him a name! XD). Steve cleared his throat as the Garbage Pail Kids each took their own cup.

"The other guys are in the cabin, so we're gonna head down there and get the Christmas party started!" The Kids cheered upon hearing this, and they and Dodger and Manzini followed him to the tiny log house just off the hill. Ali pulled out another box of toes, smiling creepily. "Argh, it's toe time! Ha ha, argh!" he shouted proudly.

And now for Ali's special Q and A segment! Take it away, you crazy gator you!

 **Ali:** Hi, guys. Ask me anything you want!

 ** _Q1: What's your favorite movie?_**

 **Ali:** Definitely not the one **I** was in, for sure!

 **Other Kids:** *glares*

 **Ali:** Aw come on, you guys! That was hilarious, and you know it! Anyway, I don't mind watchin' The Three Stooges every once in a while.

 _ **Q2: Have you ever played an instrument?**_

 **Ali:** Nah... ah was never into that kinda stuff. Windy used to play the trumpet, though.

 _ **Q3: How often do you eat toes? Have you ever been tempted to eat any of your friends'?**_

 **Ali:** I eat at least 5 toes and one finger every day. Sometimes even an eyeball. So... that'd add up to about... uh... **how** many toes a week? ... I can't seem to do the math...

 **Nat:** If only Lois Lamebrain were here, then **she** could help us.

 **Ali:** Maybe... well, it's a lotta toes, anyway. As for y'er other question, I mostly get tempted to eat Violet's toes, since she's always wearing flip flops. Which reminds me... *bares teeth*

 **Violet:** Wait, Ali! Don't start **now**!

 _ **Q4: What is your worst fear?**_

 **Ali:** Other than losing mah friends? Not havin' any toes t' munch on!

 **Valerie:** Yeah, I don't doubt that at all.

 ** _Q5:_** _ **Did you ever get into a fist fight with anyone?**_

 **Ali:** Not really fist fights... unless you count the bar incident, all I ever really did was trash talk and steal people's body parts.

 **Greg:** You say that like it's a normal thing.

 **Ali:** Oh yeah! And sometimes I like to rough house with Greg.

 _ **Q6: Which one of your friends gets on your nerves the most?**_

 **Ali:** Hrm... the baby.

 **Winston:** Which one?

 **Nat: Aww!** Don't pull **that** again!

 **Ali:** Calm down, I was talking about Phil.

 **Phil:** Daddy?

 **Ali:** *facepalms*

 ** _Q7: Do you have a crush on Tessie?_**

 **Ali:** Eh... she's okay. *slowly whips out camera and starts taking pictures of her*

 **Tessie:** Ali... what're you doing over there?

 **Ali:** Nothing... (He's turning into a stalker. XD)

 _ **Q8: What type of secrets do you have?**_

 **Ali:** Why should I tell ya **that**? I mean... I sort of have a thing for crocodiles...

 **Tessie:** *grabs a random shot gun from Manzini's desk drawer*

 **Ali:** Tessie...?

 **Tessie:** **It's huntin' time.**

 _ **Q9: On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you that Violet and Anna are okay?**_

 **Ali:** A bazillion! *squeezes both Kids*

 **Anna:** Ack! My slime is squeezing out!

 **Ali:** Whoops! Sorry, Anna.

 _ **Q10:**_ _ **Who's your favorite of all your friends?**_

 **Ali:** Well... I'd never try t' pick favorites, but ah gotta say, me an' Greg get along pretty well.

Ali: Well, thanks for checking this out, guys! You're amazing! See ya, it's toe time! :D

* * *

Author's Note: ... _ **We did it, everyone!**_ Thank you all so, so much for sticking with this fan fiction, and I'm so happy so many people liked this and the picture of Ali Gator. See? Good things **can** come from a "bad" movie! (I enjoyed it, though!) I never would have imagined I'd get so many positive reviews from a movie like this. I was quite pleasantly surprised! :D

Don't worry, guys. This isn't the only fan fiction I'm doing. In fact, you can expect a new fan fiction from me in about a week! It's not Garbage Pail Kids related, but since you guys loved this one so much, I'm definitely going to make another one in about a month or so. (because I have to go to school. Darn school. XD) But don't worry, it'll be worth the wait, I promise!

Once again, you guys are **wonderful**. I had such a fun time writing this, so it was no trouble at all! I'll see you all in about a week with a brand new fan fiction. **Have a great day! :D**


End file.
